Caótico
by Fercissa
Summary: SasuSaku.TWOSHOT. Nunca había creído en el destino. Y nunca se había interesado en creer en el. Hasta que se topó con ella.


hiii :)

Bien, αlgunos lectores deseαron que este ex-Oneshot (xD!!) tuviese unα continuαción. Bueno ps, he decidido hαcerlα. Y como se me αntojó xD, decidí hαcerlo independiente.

* * *

-

Cαótico

By: Hαtαke'Fer

-

-

Quizás nunca olvidaría ese día.

_Porque ese día la conoció._

"_Ese día"_, como prefería llamarlo, pequeños copos de nieve caían, mientras otros tantos se acomodaban con parsimonia sobre el pavimento de la ciudad de Tokio. Muestras del dulce diciembre se hacían presentes en cada respiro, en cada brisa, en cada estrella tintineando en ese oscuro cielo.

Él caminaba por ese sendero, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigadora gabardina café, mirando a su alrededor sin ningún interés aparente. Todo parecía tan caótico, tan carente de explicaciones.

_Porque la vida es caótica._

Tal vez, si no hubiese dado vuelta en una de las tantas esquinas de la calle ó si se hubiese tardado un poco más realizando las compras navideñas, podía haberse evitado conocerla.

No fue muy conciente de cómo, pero la dueña de una plaga de cabellos rosas se vino sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer y que las bolsas en sus manos se distribuyesen por el sitio.

- Hey ¿estás bien? – escuchó, era una voz dulce y pasiva, demasiado dulce a su gusto.

Abrió los ojos, sus intimidantes orbes azabaches quedaron a la vista sólo para cruzarse con unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Estos le miraron con curiosidad mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a decir – ¡Gomenasai! Juro que lo siento lo que pasa es que venía corriendo y no te vi y luego tu dist… -

- Hmph – interrumpió, estaba enojado, sin contar su trasero estaba húmedo y helado – tendrás que pagarlos -.

- ¿uh? ¿Pagar qué? - preguntó confundida

- Eso – dijo él señalando una de las bolsas desperdigadas dentro de una charca de nevada derretida de la cual salían un par de guantes negros.

- Ah ya – respondió ella – te doy los míos – ofreció, mientras sacaba un par de guantes rosas de su paquete de compras.

- No, esos son rosas, los que arruinaste son negros

- ¡Da igual! ¡Sirven para lo mismo!

- No usaré guantes rosas

- Ah vale, vamos a la plaza entonces

- Hmph, molesta.

.

-

.

_Ese día, _la observó discutir por alrededor de 15 minutos con un viejillo y una cajera. La chica de cabello exótico argumentaba haber visto el último par de guantes negros antes que el señor, y éste a su vez decía haberlos tomado antes que ella. El rostro de la cajera se notaba sumamente nervioso. De no haberse estado fijando en los movimientos de ella, tal vez se hubiese dado cuenta quien tenía la razón.

La chica ganó, 2 de 3 en piedra, papel o tijera.

Cuando regresó, victoriosa y sonriente, le tendió la compra al hombre de cabello negro-azulado.

- Oh espera – mencionó ella al mismo tiempo que se daba la media vuelta. El chico solo le observó.

- Ten – volvió a hablar la pelirrosa

- Hmph

_Le había puesto un moño rojo a la envoltura._

_._

_-_

_._

Al salir del lugar, ella se despidió, recibiendo como única respuesta otro gruñido.

Se separaron, él siguió andando por las tiendas, sus compras aún no estaban completas. Una hora y media después encontró una cafetería. Las fotografías del exhibidor se veían sumamente convincentes. Entró.

Ni bien se había acomodado cuando una peculiar voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- hooooola otra vez ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? – cuestionó la dueña de aquellas palabras, era la mujer que lo había tumbado, pero ahora sin el montón de abrigos con los que la había visto anteriormente y con una identificación en el pecho que la acreditaba como empleada. Ahí había un nombre.

_- Sakura_ – leyó mentalmente – Quiero un café negro sin azúcar –

- ¡Enseguidaaaaa! – definitivamente su suerte era mala.

.

-

.

Después de tomarse lo que pidió, y de intentar ignorar el montón de miradas por parte de las chicas del lugar, pidió la cuenta. La pelirrosa regresó con el monto y le tendió la carpetilla. Él chico metió su mano al bolsillo y de el sacó un fajo de yenes.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¿Eso te lo hiciste por la caída? – preguntó ella, cambiando su semblante sonriente por uno preocupado

- ¿El que?

- Eso, el feo raspón de tu mano derecha – mencionó señalando dicha mano. En efecto, en ella había una herida, no grande, no chica pero una herida al fin.

- hmph

- No, tu café corre por mi cuenta, fue culpa de mi descuido

- No te lo tomes tan ens…

- Decidido. Yo pago. – interrumpió

- Molesta.

.

-

.

Definitivamente su suerte había empeorando. Abandonó el lugar y visitó la última tienda antes de marcharse, ya era noche y tenía que llegar a casa de su madre. Faltaban 3 días para navidad.

Media hora después, salió del establecimiento con una nueva bolsa y se dirigió al sitio donde su automóvil estaba estacionado.

Al llegar, metió sus compras en la cajuela y cuando estaba a punto de abordar, divisó una conocida figura femenina en la banca de enfrente, esperando el bus. A leguas se notaba que tenía frío, el cual intentaba apaciguar frotando sus manos cubiertas por _guantes rosas._

Cuando empezó a dar marcha, su deseo era seguirse derecho, pero hubo algo que le hizo posarse frente a ella. Frente al asombro de Sakura, él chico de ojos negros abrió la portezuela de su deportivo.

- Vamos no muerdo –.

Cuando ella se montó en el automóvil, la misma voz ronca de las veces anteriores le interrumpió.

- ¿A dónde?

- A-a la estación norte del tren p-por favor

- Te llevo a tu casa

- N-no es necesario que te molestes, a la estación esta bien – respondió ella esbozando una linda sonrisa que escondiera algo del rojo en sus mejillas.

- Hmph –

.

-

.

En sus 24 años de vida, jamás, pero jamás se había puesto nervioso estando con una chica, por lo mismo, nunca había tenido que disimular nada.

_Hasta ahora. _

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente, él intentaba fijar su mirada en el camino, pero inconscientemente en ocasiones, dirigía su mirar de reojo al asiento del copiloto. Por su lado, ella observaba el cielo a través de la ventana.

Llegaron a la estación y el deportivo negro frenó. Sakura se giró para encarar al conductor.

- Me llamo Sakura – dijo, con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior mientras le tendía la mano.

- Hmph, Sasuke – respondió él. Tendiéndole de igual manera la mano.

Fue curioso el contraste de sus prendas al juntarse. _Rosa y Negro_. _Juntos_.

Por salir y con un pie de fuera, Sakura viró levemente su cuello, haciendo que algunos mechones de cabello rosa cayeran sobre su blanquecino cuello.

- ¿Crees en el destino? – preguntó.

- Tal vez

- Entonces, Crees que si el destino así lo quiere, la próxima vez que nos encontremos ¿te pueda invitar un café negro sin azúcar de nuevo?

- Quizá

- Arigatou Sasuke-kun, hasta la próxima entonces.

.

-

.

_Ese día_ y _de esa forma,_ se conocieron hace 4 años.

No se habían vuelto a ver, nadie volvió a saber del otro. A pesar de haberlo intentado, de buscarse mutuamente y de creer fuertemente en lo que su destino les deparaba. No se volvieron a ver.

_Hasta este día._

Su reencuentro también fue _caótico_, sin explicación, sin aviso de llegada.

Un día, 22 de Diciembre exactamente, estando en casa de sus padres, Sasuke creyó más que nunca en las jugarretas del destino al ver entrar a su hermano mayor de la mano de alguien.

- Mamá, Papá, Sasuke-chan, les presentó a mi novia. – Ese alguien llevaba tenía cabello rosa, ojos jade y guantes rosados._ - Sakura._

.

.

* * *

Como verán, no hα cαmbiαdo el primer cαp. (por lo menos lα ideα)

Espero tener el finαl hoy ó mαñαnα.

¡Grαciαs por su αpoyo!

Sαlu2


End file.
